rebuild_reborn_creatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story
For Game Progression, click here. Main Story Beginning You, the Main Character (Default Name: Tempest) have been abandoned as an infant. Found by a mighty and kind dragon, you were raised by him. It wasn't until you were a late teen where he started training you in combat. However, around this time the Dragon, named Chorus, started to change. He started becoming progressively more impatient, annoyed, and violent. One day he left his territory, the Star Realm, to go destroy the nearby country. For a full night he destroyed several territories before returning to his home to the Main Character. Exhausting all of his power, he rests and orders you to go out and kill any and all survivors. Very unwilling, yet loyal to his father figure, the main character goes out to do so. However, upon seeing the damage done, and the suffering from loss from all those around him, the main character decides to turn on his father figure, help rebuild the territories and destroy the same dragon who raised him for the justice of all. Not long after starting, he meets a young man named Shiloqy. He was one of the victims of the attack, losing his fiance in the onslaught. Bound to get revenge and upon hearing of your decision to slay the dragon, he joins you, despite not knowing who you really are. Middle There is no middle part to this story. From here out the game is filled with nothing but side quests, all of which offer other stories to tell, with many other optional items, abilities, and party members to join. This part can be as long or short as the player likes until he gets to the end. = Final Act The final part of the story involves the player and his party going into Heaven's Rock (a large central mountain) to make it to the Star Realm to face off against the Dragon, Chorus. There are four (4) different endings however, all of which are determined by the amount of progress made rebuilding the destroyed territories in the game. All the endings include the party finding out who the Main Character is and his origins and relation to the dragon. Here is the final act and its multiple endings: Ending 1: Bad Ending This ending is achieved by getting 20% or less of the destroyed territories rebuilt. This ending simply includes reaching the Dragon and killing him. The after results are Shiloqy stabbing the Main Character in the back after the Dragon is killed. He goes on to explain with how the Main Character was related to the Dragon and his original mission, he was not to be trusted. The Main Character then dies. Right after a faint laugh can be heard, a mysterious one. The territories never truly recovered from the attack, and because of so the entire country's economy collapsed, and many people either migrated or died due to lack of resources. Ending 2: Normal Ending This ending is achieved by getting anywhere from 21% to 50% of the destroyed territories rebuilt. This ending simply includes reaching the Dragon and killing him, and a dark voice speaking afterwards after the party leaves. The dark voice is saying to the player how he possessed the dragon and was going to eventually return. The after results are the Main Character and his party going back to the territories to continue rebuilding. The country eventually regained its footing but never did become as wealthy or powerful as it was before the attack. Ending 3: The Dark Spirit Ending This ending is achieved by getting anywhere from 51% to 94% of the destroyed territories rebuilt. This ending includes the following: You go out to slay the dragon, Chorus. However, upon defeating him a dark spirit emerges from him. This Spirit, named Valati, was controlling the dragon in order to kill countless people. He escapes into the stars, and a dark path appears. The Dragon, barely alive and dying, asks for forgiveness because he had no control over the spirit. He soon dies after and the dark path leads to a final more difficult dungeon. At the end you find the Spirit and fight him. Once you defeat him, he claims he'll never die before fading away. The party knows that although defeated, he wasn't successfully killed. They return to the territories, where they help rebuild, and at the end a voice can be heard, and it was the spirit's voice, saying to the player that he won't be gone forever. Ending 4: The True Ending This ending is achieved by getting anywhere from 95% to 100% of the destroyed territories rebuilt. This ending includes the following: You go out to slay the dragon, Chorus. However, upon defeating him a dark spirit emerges from him. This Spirit, named Valati, was controlling the dragon in order to kill countless people. He escapes into the stars, and a dark path appears. The dragon doesn't speak, and you assume he is dead. You continue through the dark path to find a final dungeon. At the end you find the dark spirit, Valati and fight him. After you defeat him, he transforms this time, and reveals a powerful final form. After defeating him again, he says how he'll eventually return again, but not before the Dragon Chorus shows up. He chants a powerful spell and smites Valati. This chant is a sealing chant, and Chorus absorbs Valati, this time he's in full control. Chorus tells the party how sorry he is for his actions while being possessed, and says he's near death from his injuries. He says how he's going to fly away, far into the stars and die, having Valati with him so he'd never return again. Before going, Chorus tells the main character of a hidden trove he's had and never told him about (the excuse being he didn't want Tempest to develop greed) and tells him before he goes he should use the riches there to help rebuild the country. He then flies off, and is never seen again. The main character and his party return to the territories, where they're almost perfectly rebuilt, and with the new riches distributed the country soon flourishes better than ever before. The Underlying Tones and Themes The above covers the basic plot. As for the tones and themes of the game, I'm covering it here. The tone of the game is hope arising from hopelessness, and the theme being loss and moving on. What the Main Characters Represent The Main Characters are Tempest and Shiloqy, while you can recruit four (4) more in Uria, Tiberion, Fury, and Deidra. Each of them correspond to a certain part of being involved in a tragedy resulting from loss. Here's how the main characters represent such ideas: = Main Character (Tempest) Tempest represents being associated with those responsible for such tragedies resulting in great loss, although not being a part of the incident themselves. Tempest was not in any way responsible for the Dragon, Chorus's attack, although being his adoptive son and disciple, but because of the connection feels an obligation to do what he can to fix it, and feels deep guilt over it. Shiloqy Roment Shiloqy represents those who lost loved ones in such tragedies, and the harsh feelings associated with it. Shiloqy's newly wed wife died in the attack, and with her any possible future they may have had. Uria Questeria Uria represents those who lost belongings important to them. Uria had an entire book collection of powerful spells, all of which were gifted to her by her parents before they died when she was younger. The books were all she had left of them and now she has nothing from them to remember them by. Tiberion Cybeck Tiberion represents those who lost all the fruits of their labors and their passions. Tiberion was a researcher who wanted to discover powerful spells and medicines to benefit mankind. However, the majority of the work he undergone in his last 14 years was all demolished in the attack, including any backups he prepared. Fury Fury represents those who lost their body, or parts of it. Fury (formerly Mokuba Serifone) was killed during the Dragon's assault. In a final desperate attempt for life, his close friend used a powerful spell to revive Mokuba before succumbing to his wounds. His body was burnt red, and he needs a black metal face mask in order to hide the fact all of his gums and mouth are exposed, and uses it for protection as well. He can barely speak and permanently is crippled to the point that although he can fight, movement is difficult for him. Sekyu Sekyu was built by Dominic Kaizer, a man who foreseen the disaster that occurred and suffered the loss of his sister. Sekyu represents the fruits of the labors of those who want to help through the tragedies that occur.